1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improvement in mobile transport carts which are used to transport and position musical instrument amplifiers. The amplifier cart of the present invention functions by encapsulating the amplifier in a protective tubular superstructure; minimizing the risk of damage when being transported. Wheels mounted on the bottom facilitates the ability of the cart to roll. The cart also includes apparatus for directing the angle of the amplifier's speakers in order to improve sound projection.
2. Description of Prior Art
A long standing problem for musicians has been the need to transport heavy musical instrument amplification devices from place to place. These amplification devices customarily weigh in excess of 70 pounds and include integral loud speakers on one side of the device. Since these amplifiers are bulky with high centers of gravity; they tend to topple off ordinary flat bed carts, especially when the cart is moved on and off a bandstand or stage on which the musician is performing.
A further problem is that the angle of the amplifier's speakers (with respect to the bed or carrying surface of the cart) must often be varied to accommodate different stage conditions. Thus, it is often necessary for the musician to tilt the amplifier's speaker cabinet (up or down) in order to afford the best sound projection for a particular theater, club or other venue for performing.
To date the problem with prior amplifier stands includes the fact that the amplifier could easily fall off while being transported. Prior amplifier stands do little or nothing to protect the amplifier from damage during movement from location to location. To date, no piece of equipment solves the needs of a musician utilizing a musical instrument amplifier with the intent to transport that amplifier from one location to another as well as providing a tilting mechanism in which the amplifier is housed, thereby better enhancing the projection of sound. The inherent weight of a typical amplifier is such that it is difficult to readily transport it from one location to another. The combined weight of the amplifier and its physical dimensions greatly impedes the ability for one individual to readily move it.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,190,254 to Maguire discloses an amplifier stand which provides no method to facilitate transportation of the equipment. The '254 device does not provide means for changing the angle for sound projection enhancement. Further, the structure of the '254 device has no provision to hold additional equipment typically incorporated into the musician's sound system. The invention provides no method of protecting the amplifier from possible damage. Additionally, the stand is made to fold up. This method used for manufacture reduces the inherent safe load capacity needed to safely support heavy amplifiers.
The device in U.S. Pat. No. 4,321,874 to Cenna III has an intended purpose of supporting a keyboard instrument and cannot serve to support a musical instrument amplifier. What is needed is an amplifier stand that holds musical equipment during transport and which includes means for adjusting the angle of the amplifier's speakers.
The device in U.S. Pat. No. 5,024,407 to Bartley does not have sufficient stability to safely contain the speaker cabinet. The center of gravity of the device in relation to the speaker cabinet placement provides minimal stability if accidently hit or bumped from the side. Within the scope of this device nothing has been provided to protect the amplifier from possible damage.